Cloth or fabric signs tend to be more durable than paper-based signs, resist permanent creases, and can be less expensive than other materials commonly used for signs, such as plastic sheet materials. One of the challenges in providing a satisfactory display surface made of cloth or fabric sheet material is ensuring that there are no wrinkles that could detract from the appearance of the sign. Another challenge is reducing the effort or difficulty of working with fabrics that generally do not hold a fixed shape unless they are held taut.